For the love of a Prince
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE* Takes place on Vegeta-sei; Ryanna, a slave for the royal family, is assigned to Trunks, heir to the throne. Love is in the air, need I say more?


_For the love of a Prince_

Chapter 1- Introductions 

{WARNING! mention of rape and mating!}

Vegeta-sei; this has been my home for my whole life. My name is Ryanna, and I'm a slave. Sure it sounds harsh but life isn't too bad, heck until I was seven years old I was in heaven. The main reason was because I was a good friend with the Prince. I was his sparring partner, yes I do fight, and he always would treat me as his equal and friend, until one day it all turned for the worst. I don't think I should mention what happened there but let me tell you, all I did was merely touch him and I was taken away, and beaten, but luckily for me the king took pity on me and made me his slave instead of killing me.

O.k. now I'm 17 almost 18 years old and still working in the palace. Though I live there, I barely see the prince, only a glance or two at the dinner table. What I didn't know was that was going to change, for the better? You decide. This is my story....

"RYANNA!" A loud high pitch scream calls my name as I get out of bed. It's Denshu, a lord and taskmaster, not to mention a perverted idiot. The man has threatened and even attempted to rape me but he hasn't been fast enough to catch me. "MAGGOT DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, THE ROYAL FAMILY WANTS THEIR BREAKFAST SOMETIME THIS MORNING!" What did I tell you, annoying isn't he? "I'm up Denshu!" I crawl out of bed and went to put my uniform on. This consisted of a fine silk lace dress with gold hemming. Tying my long brown hair in a braid, I slip down the hallways of the east wing and into the kitchen where my two best friends, Pan and Marron, were cooking breakfast. "Well, good morning sleepy head, sleep-in today?" Marron said with a wink. "Yeah, I have to learn not to do that for my sake." The girls giggled, both were about my age, me being older by just a couple months. We finished making breakfast and Pan and I served. 

I glanced around the room while putting down the tray of pancakes and waffles. I spot the Prince and Princess looking at me immensely, the princess with a smile on her face, while Prince Trunks just stares. I blush at the attention but keep my position straight and walk back to the kitchen. While they ate, us girls waited patiently for them to finish while catching a decent conversation. "Hey, do you girls remember that we're having a quarters change today?" Pan asked. "Oh, yeah Princess Bra and Prince Trunks are picking out new slaves out of the new arrivals and us." Marron replied. Both girls got a ditsy look on their faces while I stared at them with an eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "I wonder whom Prince Trunks is going to pick? I hope it's me." Marron sighed, both her and Pan saw Trunks on one or more occasion, I on the other hand rarely saw the Prince, why I don't know. I actually got a real good look at him for the first time in ten years, his hair still held his mushroom cut, his bangs slightly going over his passionate crystal blue eyes. He had a fine body with finely toned muscles or from what I saw anyway. 

"Ryanna!" "Huh? What? Did you guys say something?" They giggled, "oh forget it Ryanna your not paying attention to us, your mind is set on someone with beautiful blue eyes, and your melting away from that toothy pearl smile." I chuckle and shake my head. "RYANNA! GET IN HERE NOW!" The king called from the other room and I obeyed standing before the big cheese himself. "Yes your majesty?" "Ryanna I want you and your friends to clean this mess up quickly and meet in the throne room for the inspection. Although I want you to make me some tea and bring it with you, and make it snappy." He said his voice full of pride. Vegeta, though he seems mean, is a big softy. He had been so nice to me probably because I fought; the only reason I really wasn't enjoying my life in the palace was Denshu. Believe me you'll get what I'm saying as I continue my story.

I bow my head signaling for the girls to help me with the dishes, I could feel someone staring at me so I turn my head and to my surprise Prince Trunks is looking at me with a smile on his face. I blush and smile back then return to work, while he headed to the throne room. A few moments pass and the girls retreat to the throne room while I got the king's tea. I made my way to the doors of the Throne Room carefully not spilling the tea, when someone grabs my arm tightly. "You're late! You know the king doesn't like tardiness!" It was Denshu! "Well I would get there much quicker if you let my arm go!" I yelled back not caring that the King or Queen could hear me. I kick him in the groin causing him to lean over in pain and I quickly enter the room noticing a scornful look on the king's face.

"You're late!" He yelled at me but I refused to wince and show weakness. I bow before him and hand him and the Queen their tea. "Please forgive me your majesty, I had a bit of a pest problem," I said throwing the wheezing Denshu a death glare. "So we all heard," I turned my head to see the prince smirking, I blush holding the empty tea tray, "get rid of that tray and take your place brat." I smirk and bow, "as you wish your majesty." I turn to the door, "hey Denshu, catch." I throw the tray like a Frisbee making it smack Denshu right in the face, causing the whole room to burst out laughing, heck even the king smirked. I took my place right by Marron and winked at the girls causing them to giggle. "O.K. this is the deal, both my son and daughter are going to pick out of all you brats a single servant. This servant will then be moved to new quarters next door to their new master." He cleared his throat and talked again.

"When you are finished gathering your things the guard will tend you to your quarters and explain the rules. Now lets start, Bra see what you like." I almost sneered at that comment, he made us sound as weakling nobodies and I didn't like it. The princess glanced around the room looking at the papers seeing one that she might like then smiled. "Can I have two, daddy I just can't choose?" The king pondered a minute, "very well but no more than two." "Okay I'll take Marron Chestnut, and Pan Son." The two girls looked at each other then at me. I just smiled synthetically. They returned the smile, "see yah around Ry-chan." Pan said on the verge of tears. I nod as the two girls were escorted from the room. I looked at the Prince who was staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Okay Trunks your turn," Bra was about to hand the papers to him, but put his hand up and pointed to me. "I'll take tea girl over there." He smiled at me, as my eyes grew wide. Denshu looked like he was going to kill someone when the Prince picked me which made me giggle silently as I bowed my head and was escorted out of the room. 

I packed my things and questions began to run through my head. Questions like Why did he pick me? Or why was he always staring at me? Or does he remember me? When I was finished a guard named Goten lead me to the prince's chambers. Goten was Pan's uncle, pretty cute if you ask me. Dark hair and eyes, but his eyes were filled with laughter and enjoyment; he was always good to hang around with. We finally reached the quarters and I said goodbye to Goten, and took a deep breath before entering. I looked around the room, and was amazed at how big it was. The bedding curtains and carpet was all a dark green, with the walls painted a cream white. There was a fireplace next to a huge window that had an amazing view of the garden and lake. Next to the fireplace on the left side was a large bookcase filled with books. In front of the fireplace was a small couch that was next to a small yet comfy looking lounge chair. "You know it's not polite to stare even if it is someone else's room." I whirl around to find the prince staring at me again with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry your majesty I just couldn't help it's much different from my quarters, my old quarters, that is." I smile sheepishly, and he continued to smirk. I got a good glimpse of him and I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. He had a button-up blouse that was opened showing off his fine chiseled muscles. "What did I say about staring?" I blushed even redder as I realized what he meant and turned around. "Your new chamber is in here." He led me to a door right next to his large window, which led into a spacious room. It was only a little smaller than the prince's, and even had a balcony that had the same view as the Prince's window. I smiled, and looked around the room. The room was a royal blue version of the prince's, with a queen-sized bed, a small work desk by the balcony, and a spacious closet filled with dresses, DRESSES? Yes! The closet, MY closet was filled with royal-like, some fancy, some casual gowns. "Wow! I guess those are mine too?" He smiles and nods. I felt like an idiot getting excited about the littlest things, but this was amazing!

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Do you remember me?

After I unpacked and got dressed in some proper clothes I went to the Prince's door to see if he needed anything. I was just about to knock when I heard the Prince yell. "OUCH! THAT HURTS WOMAN, CAN'T YOU RUB ANY SOFTER!" I entered the room seeing the prince yell at some nurse from the infirmary. "FORGET IT! GET OUT NOW!" The woman left with a disturbed look on her face, I turn to see the prince rubbing his back looking at me. I bowed before him and asked politely. "If I may ask your majesty why were you yelling at her?" He frowned and attempted to lie down on his bed. Then I saw what he was yelling about he had huge scar marks on his back not deep but they looked pretty painful. "That damn woman is suppose to be a nurse and help heal me, not cause me more pain." 

I cautiously approach him on the other side of the bed and sit next to him. "How did this happen, these marks look pretty painful?" He turns his head to me and looks deeply into my eyes. His eye were the clearest crystal blue, captivating and mysterious, but gentle all the same. I turn my gaze to a bottle of healing lotion, which was on the Prince's nightstand, and I got up. I look at the inscription then at the prince who was looking at me curiously. I smirk and pull out some herbs from my pocket. "What's that for?" He asks still looking at me in question. I don't answer but take the lotion from his desk and put some in my hand, then taking the herbs and mix them with the lotion. I then turn towards the Prince, "lay down and calm your self." Without question he obeys me and lies down on his stomach exposing his scarred, bare back. "This may sting a little, but once I rub it in you should feel better." I cautiously put the mixture on his scars, earning a small wince from him. "Are you okay?" He merely nods and I continue to rub seeing his face relax more. I smile.

It was getting a little too quiet for my taste so I decided to start a conversation. "I take it you don't remember me?" "What are you talking about?" I stop rubbing, he sits up and we stare into each other's eyes. "Let's just say we knew each other as kids." I reply turning my gaze away from him. He ponders a minute then his eyes go wide. My eyes began to water slightly at the memory, and he takes my chin and looks at my gleaming emerald orbs. Trying not to make eye contact I shut them tightly, "Open your eyes please." I shake a little, "I wont hurt you I just want to see your eyes." I cautiously open them and look at him. He smiles and unexpectedly hugs me tightly. 

"I thought dad killed you. I'm so glad to see you safe." My eyes tear up and he reluctantly wipes them away, and smiles. We spent the rest of the night talking about old times and what we've been up to then we saw it was half past one. "I think we should get to bed." "Yeah I guess you're right; it's so good to see your smiling face again, I still can't believe that it's you." I smile then start to head towards my quarters when Trunks grabs my hand. I look at him and he smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow?" "Of course your majesty!" "Ryanna, call me Trunks, but only when we're alone." I nod; he smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek, which causes me to blush. "Err, uh goodnight." "Goodnight Ry-chan." "you've never called me that before." He smiles and I leave, plopping myself down on my huge bed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Unexpected kisses

A few days passed and I was back in heaven, once in a while Trunks and I would spar, and have nightly talks about our day. We were sitting on his bed at 5:45 in the evening, I was sewing a shirt he had ripped while sparring with his father and was telling him about my day. "It was hilarious, I swear the queen was so furious that she threw a chair out the window," we both laughed. I looked at his shirt, and adjusted the glasses on my face. "Why do you wear those?" "What?" "Those, the glasses on your face, why do you wear them?" I smirk; "I wear them to help me see better when doing work, why do you care?" He smirks too and sits closer making me nervous. "I care because those stupid glasses are hiding your pretty green eyes." His hand reaches over and plucks the glasses off my face. "Trunks give me my glasses." "Why?" " I need them." "No you don't!" He gets up and begins to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go throw your glasses into the lake." "Oh no you don't" I get up and run after him and start to chase him around the castle.

A few corridors away, King Vegeta, and Queen Bulma are walking to their room when Trunks and I are seen running down the hallway passed the royal couple. "Hi mom, Hi dad!" "Hello your majesties. Trunks please give them back!" The king cocks an eyebrow and stares at our disappearing figures. Trunks ducked his way through all the corridors and finally got back to his room, with me close behind. He runs into his room and I follow. He flings on his bed and pants heavily while I climb on top of him still trying to get my glasses. His bare chest was still sweaty, but I didn't care. I then looked at him to notice he was smirking and our faces were very close. We sit up both of our hands on my glasses, and the smirk still implanted on his face. Our faces get extremely close and Trunks pulls on the glasses causing the space between us close and our lips toiled in a passionate kiss. Though I was surprised I didn't complain. I closed my eyes and let go of my glasses, and Trunks did the same wrapping his arms around my slim waist, while mine were around his neck. He laid me down causing him to be on top. 

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, once in a while breathing for air. Trunks' hands started to roam my body, and I started panicking, "Trunks stop we, we can't do this." He sits up, signs of disappointment on his face. I start to cry silently looking at his face. I wanted to; I wanted to so badly. Talk about deja- vu. Okay confused, well what happened was that the day I was taken away, I was looking into his eyes, we were talking about mates, and he asked me if I ever kissed someone before. I told him no but said I wanted to so badly. That's where it went bad, he kissed me! I was only seven and I was kissing a ten year old Prince, too bad we got caught. That explains everything right? Good, okay now back to reality. I was so scared of having history repeat itself that I ran out of his room and into mine, flying onto my bed in a fit of tears. It was then I realized I loved Trunks I loved him so much it scared me. I cried myself to sleep that day.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Gardens and threats

A few weeks went by and I tried to distance myself from Trunks, only seeing him for assignments and meals. One day I was serving lunch, wearing a tight, white satin top, and matching skirt, with a gold belt holding it up just below my bellybutton. I think my outfit was torturing Trunks because it looked like he was using all his will power to remain in his seat. "Ryanna!" I turn to the queen who called me. "Yes your grace?" "I would like for you to go out to the garden and harvest a couple dozen roses for me." "As you wish your majesty." I bow my head and turn to the garden. 

I was out in the garden doing my job, and taking in the beauty before me. There were many flowers of different colors, with a small lake next to the rose garden and bush hedges. I felt a presence behind me but ignored it and continue plucking the roses. I then felt two hands go around my waist and I was slightly hoping it was Trunks, no such luck. "You know for a weed your beauty out matches any rose in this garden." "Then you best be careful Denshu. For some weeds, mainly this one can be very deadly, mainly if you eat it. Though in this position it's even deadlier when you kiss it." I turn around and glare at him while he merely smirks. "Smart mouth for a weed." "I'd outsmart you any day." I turn to leave when he grabs me and hides us behind a bush hedge. "Listen you insolent worm I've had it with your source words and smart alit comments. I've been trying to get you to mate with me since you turned 15 and now here I am giving you compliments and you throw them in my face!" "Being called a weed isn't exactly a compliment." "Ryanna!" Trunks is then seen out of the doorway his eyes searching for my form.

"You just got lucky, you better watch your back cause I'm watching and I won't stop until your mine." He lets go and takes off. I start to pick up the spilt roses when I sense another presence and two arms around my waist. "I thought you were going to leave me alone Denshu!" "Since when is my name Denshu?" I turn around to see Trunks with a solemn look on his face and staring at me intently. "Oh, I'm so sorry I, I didn't know." "It's all right." He then looks at me more seriously. "Ry-chan, I want to talk to you in my room after your done." I nodded. He then hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. As he returns to the castle I finish picking up the roses. Tears well up in my eyes as I too retreat to the castle.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: I love you Trunks

I went to his room to find him not there, I look around and don't see him so I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. A good few minutes pass when a figure walks in the room. His unmistakable lilac hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, and manly physique makes him appear dark and handsome. He leans over me and wipes a few strands of hair from my face gazing at the beauty before him {I'm trying not to sound conceited}. "Why does the most beautiful and fun loving person I know, have to be someone forbidden to fall in love with me." He leans over and gives a peck on the lips causing the beauty before him to wake up. My eyes flutter open and I see Trunks sitting next to the couch holding my hand in his. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake, though I didn't mind the wait." He smirks and I sit up. "How long have you been sitting here?" I asked with a yawn stretching my cramped muscles. "About five minutes, you look really peaceful when you sleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you." He sits next to me on the couch his eyes never leaving my form. "I wanted to talk about what happened between us." "I know." I reply looking at my lap. 

He scoots closer to me and brushes some of the fallen hair away from my face but keeps his hand on my neck. I start to tear up again but Trunks kisses them away from my face. "Trunks I-" I was silenced by Trunks' lips on mine. This kiss was just as passionate as the one we shared on his bed and was about to go farther but I stopped him again. "Trunks don't please." "Why not?" "It's torturing me Trunks!" "What's torturing you?" "The kiss, our whole relationship, the fact that I'm in love with you. I just can't do this: WE can't do this. I'm a slave and your a prince, it's like oil and milk, salt and sugar, chocolate and mud!" He looks at me weirdly. "Okay bad examples but still it's not right as much as I love you your father will not allow it and will separate us again, did ten years ago teach you anything?" "Yes I learned I would be like shit if I didn't have you by me always." His hand was still on my neck and massaging it lightly. "Trunks why do you insist on torturing me like this I love you, I love you so much!" 

I pound on his chest and break down crying. Trunks held me close and comforted me or at least tried. "And you think I don't love you?" His voice a little over a whisper, "I love you so much it hurts Ry-chan, we don't have to tell him." "The king isn't stupid he is going to find out sooner or later." He let me go and stared into my eyes. "What I meant was we don't have to tell him, YET." I look at him strangely, what did he mean by YET? The moment the king finds out he'll have my head on a platter. "We'll keep it a secret until I find a way to tell him, then I'll announce it not only to him but my whole family." I ponder his offer for a minute, I loved him so much and now he's offering to take the whole blow himself. "What do you say Ry-chan, will you give it a shot?" I look deeply into his eyes and smile. I bring my self forward and kiss him full on the lips making it as tender as possible. We break apart and I smirk, "lets give it a go boxer boy." He smirks back and we again share a moment of sweet kissing. I could feel Trunks lifting my body and placing it on the bed keeping the contact between us.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: WAR!

The next mourning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun beaming from the window. Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and soft lips kissing my naked shoulder. I sigh as a tongue licks the soft red mark on my neck. I turn to see Trunks smirking at me, "good-morning beautiful." "Morning handsome," I reply kissing his forehead. He lays his head on my bare chest while I play with his lilac strands. We finally get up and dressed; him in his usual button up white blouse and black pants, and I in my white and gold gown. I headed to the kitchen to where Pan and Marron were waiting for me; this is the only time where we saw each other. While I went there Trunks took his seat but not before kissing his mother good morning. This caught Bulma by surprise since he never did that even when he was a kid. Trunks just shrugged it off and waited patiently to eat. I then came out with a batch of waffles and pancakes on one tray and eggs and bacon on another, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation the king and queen were having. "Are you sure I mean it could just be a coincidence?" "No I'm positive it was him, he's returned." 

I go to the kitchen and pick up a pitcher of water to serve the family and find out the rest of the conversation. At this time Vegeta was talking to everyone at the table. "We have to be prepared; Freeza is someone to not be taken likely." Freeza! He hasn't been seen ever since that encounter with Pan's grandfather Goku and that was over 20 years ago. "What does this have to do with me father?" I went to turn to the kitchen very slowly so I could hear the rest of the conversation. "You are the future king so it is your duty to come to war with me." CRASH! Hearing this I dropped the pitcher making it brake into thousands of pieces. "You clumsy fool clean that mess up!" "Yes your majesty." It took everything I had to say that and keep my tears in while I pick up the broken glass of that pitcher. Trunks looked at me with sympathy; he knew very well why I did that, he knew I was worried. We had just found out our new found love and lost our virginity to each other. Now he had to go to war and have a very good chance of dieing. 

I picked up the last pieces of glass, returned to the kitchen, and told the girls I was retiring to my quarters. Tears are in my eyes and I can't stop them as I lay on my bed letting out everything. Trunks and I had just made love last night, and now he was going off to war and I was left to wait for him to come back, or hear that he's dead. I hear someone enter my room but not bothering to look at my visitor I continued sobbing. I rarely ever cried, in fact until recently I never cried. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turn to see the crystal blue orbs I fell in love with and the man who stole my heart away. "Ry-chan please don't cry for me, I'll be back." I sit up and hug him tightly. "What if you don't I just got you back I can't loose you." I said my voice barely above a whisper. Trunks took my face in his hands and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'll never leave you; I love you too much to just give up. I will be back I promise!" "Don't make promises you can't keep." He kisses my lips tenderly and rubs the back of my neck to comfort me. The next day Vegeta and Trunks leave with the Vegetan army to battle Freeza. I watch from my balcony as Trunks the future king of Vegeta-sei and the love of my life disappear into the sunrise. The wind blows my long brown curls as I watch helplessly my heart pounding hard and my cheeks stained with tears.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: PREGNANT?!

Two months passed and Trunks still had not returned from battle. The past month I began to feel real sick throwing up almost constantly but still having a very high appetite. The queen, being the loving person she was, began to get worried about me and had the nurses check-up on me. That's when I heard I was pregnant! This was just perfect, here I was a slave, well more like a maid, pregnant with the future king's child and probably the heir to the throne, while the father is off gallivanting on a crusade, things can't get any worse! I'm walking down the hallway to my quarters the idea of having a baby at such a young age in my head, I mean Dende' I just turned eighteen and now I'm going to be a mother before nineteen. Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts, literally. An arm grabbed me and I was pushed against the wall. "Who's the father maggot?" It was Denshu, WELL DUH! "What are you talking about Denshu and let me go!" But his grip only tightened and I was beginning to loose strength in my knees. The pregnancy had taken a lot of my energy and so it wasn't the best time to see Denshu. "What I mean is the father of your baby what do you think I mean! You better tell me!" 

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANYMORE DENSHU, THE PRINCE IS!" He just laughed and pulled something out of his pocket. My eyes widened to see a large needle with an acid yellow substance floating in its vile. "W-What's that?" My voice was squeaky and I was almost out of breath. "It's what's going to make you be mine this substance contains enough sleeping serum to knock out even the strongest saiyans." He smirked and I began to struggle, "you're not putting that in me Denshu!" I knee him in the stomach and make an attempt to leave but failed as he grabbed my arm and slapped me full on the face. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" We both turn around to see Trunks, the king, queen, and princess Bra at the end of the corridor. I was still on the floor with Denshu having a good grip on my arm causing me to wince in pain whenever I moved. "Didn't you hear me Denshu let her go NOW!" I never saw Trunks so angry before that it scared me. Denshu let me go I got up and ran over to Trunks burying my head in his chest.

Denshu looked at us with eyes full of envy and anger. "Guards arrest him and bring him to the dungeons where we'll have a little talk about respecting the other gender!" Trunks sent a death glare as the guards, one of them including Goten, took Denshu away him ratting on and on about revenge on me. I grab Trunks tighter and he smoothes my hair, surprising enough to me the king didn't complain or question just turned to his wife and began to head down the corridor. "Shh it's all right Ry-chan I'm here he won't hurt you anymore." He held me tight and began to head towards our quarters. Closing the doors he sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back. " I can't believe you're back I was so worried you were dieing or dead ." "Well I'm not and its all right Freeza is dead and if things go my way so will Denshu." I look up to him wondering if I should tell him if I was pregnant or not. I decided to since it was best, "Trunks there is something I want to tell you." "Go on tell me I'm listening, love." I look deeply into his eyes, which were no longer filled with anger but with love and comfort. "I'm pregnant." 

His eyes widened while his mouth hit the floor, "YOU'RE WHAT!" I closed my eyes and begin to cry again thinking of a way this could get any worse. "I'm pregnant Trunks, that's why Denshu had the needle in his hand he was going to overdose me with sleeping serum and kill the baby, and was probably going to rape me too." My eyes stung as salty tears poured down my face. Trunks reluctantly wiped them away and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry I yelled it's just I can't believe it, I was only gone for about two months how long have you known?" "Two days." "Oh." There was an awkward silence and I still had silent tears running down my face. "I have to tell the king that I'm pregnant so he can give me a loft on my assignments." "I'll do it for you that way maybe I can figure out a way to tell him I'm the father." 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: I'm in trouble!

I waited patiently for Trunks to return, as I sat on the couch and read a book. Then the door knocks and I get up to answer it. Cautiously I opened the door a bit to find Queen Bulma and Princess Bra, their eyes were tearing and they looked like twins. "Ryanna is it all right if we come in?" I nod and let them in motioning for them to sit on the small couch while I sat on the recliner. "Are you feeling alright, honey? We saw what happened with Denshu and we were worried that he might of hurt you or," she smirks, "or your baby." My eyes bugged out a bit and then I remembered that it was the queen who first told me to go to the nurse. "I'm fine your majesty I'm just worried, I, I know who the father is but I don't want to get him, let alone me, into trouble." They looked at me weirdly then it hit them and the queen smiled, something I didn't expect from her. "Oh my I'm going to be a grandmother, oh my, oh my!" She gave me a gigantic hug and I was shocked. "You, you're not mad at me your highness?" "Why should I be I mean this is great, Trunks finally has his mate and you get to be queen!" 

I could hardly believe my ears, but smiled anyway. Just then Trunks came in with a tired look on his face, but when he saw me he smiled. Though it was more a sad smile than a happy smile, it was like the one I gave to Pan and Marron when they left. He then saw that we were not alone and blushed when Bulma ran up to him and squeezed him tightly. "Oh Trunks I knew you had good taste in women, I'm so proud of you!" Trunks looked at her shocked then looked back at me and I shrugged. "Uh, thanks mom, I guess." "I'm going to go talk to your father, you two have fun and don't stay up late." She winked and left with Bra, while Trunks and I blushed, him more than me. I looked to him and explained everything that happened with Bulma. "So what happened with your dad, did you tell him about us?" "I told him about your pregnancy, but I didn't tell him about us." I looked at him and he looked sorry, "Why didn't you tell him?" I was a bit mad, but there was more sadness than there was anger. "I guess I got scared and he changed the subject before I could apply." 

Just then I remembered what Bulma said about talking to Vegeta and it hit me, I was in so much trouble. Before I could do anything there was a loud rumble and a scream. "TRUNKS, RYANNA GET DOWN HERE IMMIDIATELY!" I shivered and was about to cry. Trunks held my hand as we headed down to the throne room where Vegeta was glaring at us, mainly me. I gulped and was tempted to run back to my room. "Vegeta I don't see why you're so upset. Those two are perfect for each other, and you know it!" Vegeta glared at his mate and snorted a humph. "Trunks I thought I taught you better than this, mating with a slave is despicable and un-honorable!" "But dad I love her I always have." Inwardly I smiled but I was too scared of Vegeta at the moment as he turned his attention to me. I swallowed hard and he glared at me and before I knew it, *SMACK!* he hit me causing me to wince and Trunks' KI to raise. 

"VEGETA! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" "SHUTUP WOMAN!" He looked at me, a big bruise now formed on my face but I didn't move at all. "And you, your lucky my son bonded with you or else I could have you executed, this isn't the first time you laid hands on my son. I thought you learned your lesson, but I guess I was wrong. You are a piece of dirty trash and are hardly worth being queen. The only reason I was nice to you was because you were a strong fighter and showed me respect, but that ended the day you and my son got back together. I should of let Denshu," "SHUTUP DAD!" I looked at Trunks who had turned to super saiyan, and had a menacing look on his face as if he was going to kill someone. "what did you say brat!" "You heard me! I don't like you talking that way to Ryanna, not only is she my **_mate! _**but also carrying **_my_** child, and the next heir to Vegeta-sei. She has been loyal to us ever since Nana found her in the brush, if anyone should be punished it's me. **I** kissed **HER** ten years ago, but she was punished. **I **was the one who went against the rules and fell in love with a slave, sure she loved me back but was aware of the consequences which I was not. She disserves the right to be treated like a queen, princess, whatever! And I don't think she disserved you hitting her, and she definitely doesn't deserve Denshu raping her!" 

Vegeta was dumbfounded, his son **never** spoke to him like that. He looked to me, a solemn look on my face, then to his mate, then back to his son who never changed his look. Bulma had a smile on her face that almost looked like a smirk, I guess she likes the idea of me being queen. Vegeta sighed and looked at me while I just looked at Trunks surprise filling my eyes. He actually scared me doing that I never ever heard him yell like that to his father. It was always "yes father," or "as you wish father," never was it "TOUCH MY MATE LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND I"LL KILL YOU FATHER!" Vegeta sighed again, "I'm going to think about this for awhile, though I hate to admit it, my son is right. Tomorrow, I want you dressed in your best gown and sitting at this table next to Trunks. I will not have you acting like a slave for two reasons, one you're pregnant and I will not have the next heir to the throne damaged. And two if you ARE going to be the next queen I want you to start acting like it. You are now dismissed." I smiled and bowed my head, "thank-you your majesty." "What did I say about acting like a slave, no need to bow, you curtsey, not bow." I wanted to laugh and hug him at the same time, but I thought a slap on the face was enough for today, though I got two of them. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Princess lessons and ball preparations

I awoke the next morning wrapped in Trunks' strong arms. Both of his hands were on my stomach where you could feel a tiny KI growing inside. "I think he's starting to move." I giggle and turn to Trunks "I don't think it's big enough to move yet Trunks. I'm only two months pregnant." He smiles and kisses my forehead and rubs my bare back. After having a quick shower, I remembered the kings proposition to dress nicely. So I go to my closet and pick out a curtain-top gold gown, made of fine satin that shimmered in the light. I had one of the maids do my hair in a high French bun with a few curls going down my face. I should of had a camera to catch Trunks' face as I returned to his room, his eyes bugged out like a frog and his mouth opened wide enough to fit an elephant in. I smirked, "you know being prince it's best not to drool." I said closing his mouth. He smiled and said, "you look absolutely stunning, how can I not drool?" I shrug and he offered me his arm. I reluctantly took it and we made our way to the dining room.

Vegeta, along with all the other men in the room had a similar reaction to my appearance. This made me want to giggle but I held it in and took my place by Trunks. "Well I guess the woman and the brat were right. You can pull off **_looking _**like a princess, but the question is can you act like a princess?" I merely smiled and looked to the door where Pan looked like she was about to drop the plate of food in her hands. I smile and nod my head, while she blinked a couple of times and returned to her duties. While politely eating my plate of food I pay attention to the conversation the King and Queen were having. "I think it will be a great idea to prove Ryanna can pass off as a princess. We can invite all of Vegeta-sei and Mali-stare and announce them the future king and queen of Vegeta-sei." "But a BALL?" "Would you prefer a victory party?" "Actually I would !" "Fine then! Ryanna." I look up from my plate to the queen. "Yes your grace?" "Just Bulma please, and first I'd like to say you look absolutely beautiful." This made me blush and smile sheepishly, "Thank-You your- I mean Bulma." She smiles, "and second I wanted to let you know that Vegeta and," Vegeta sends a warning glare. "Oh, I mean, I am going to throw a victory party Friday and will announce about you, and Trunks." I smile, "well that sounds pleasant, but is they're something else?" "Yes this party is also the key ticket to prove to not only to Veggie-Head," "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "But also to everyone else that you can be a very good Princess and Queen." I smile again and nod looking to Trunks who had a smile on his face as well.

After breakfast, Bra and Bulma took me away from Trunks, and started giving me tips on how to walk, talk, sit, stand, etc. like a princess. "NO, NO, NO, not like that. Your head must always be up when walking, always smile, and be polite." "Very well," I cleared my throat and gracefully walked up to Bulma and curtsied. "It's very nice to see you again Queen Bulma you look absolutely beautiful tonight." I smile and so do the two twins Bulma and Bra. They clap and I curtsey again. "That was excellent, if I didn't know better I would've thought you were royalty." The three of us shared a laugh, and continued the studies.

MEANWHILE~

{Trunks' P.O.V}

I've been sitting in my room for the pass two hours. How long can a few lessons take? I sigh, Ryanna still in my head. Ever since I met her all those years ago I knew there was something about her. I mean ten years ago I asked her if she ever kissed anybody, and Dende she was only seven and I ten and I kissed her! I smile, her lips were so soft, still are too. Even as a child she was beautiful; Beautiful emerald eyes, soft curly brown hair, and a smile that would outshine the sun any day. I've met **_Princesses _**that were uglier than her, but her she's a **_servant,_** and an orphan. The only reason we know her real name is because of that gold locket she wears around her neck has her name engraved on it.

A knock awoke me from my thoughts. "Come in!" I said a little agitated. The door opened to reveal Goten one of the royal guards and a friend of Ryanna's . "Your majesty, the queen requests your presence in the ballroom." I sigh and nod. Goten left while I put on a black silk blouse leaving it opened revealing my muscles that I inherited from my father. I laugh, **_MY FATHER _**he acts more like a general leading one of his soldiers than a father. I walk to the ballroom to see Ryanna, My sister, and My mother waiting patiently for my arrival. I smile at Ryanna and caressed her cheek. Her face was soft and delicate, under my touch and it made want to smile even more. "*cough* uh excuse us for interrupting, but we need to get started." "Start what mom?" She smirks, "well Ryanna needs a dancing partner to practice, and since you're 'oh so protective' of your mate you wouldn't want any other man but yourself to dance with her." 

{3rd Person}

Trunks blushed but nodded, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Bulma snaps her fingers and a smooth waltz begins playing. Their fleet glide effortlessly on the shiny plaster-like floor. Ryanna smirked to herself, Trunks' grandmother secretly gave her dancing lessons a little after her and Trunks got separated. He smiles at Ryanna and she smiles back both of them in a world of complete sweet bliss. The music stops and they both bow to each other and Trunks kisses Ryanna's tender lips her kissing back in satisfaction. Bulma and Bra smile at the display in front of them, Bulma especially because she always wanted her son to be a happy, non-violent, caring king, and the complete opposite of his father.

Vegeta, she had no idea what it was about him that made her love him more everyday. Sure he had his falls but all men did. He'd always been the tough shy feeling person, maybe that was the reason, but whatever reason she just wanted her son to find someone he loved and live happily ever after. She went back to reality when the orchestra started playing tango music. Trunks and Ryanna were tearing up the floor, as earth would call it, both completely in sync with each other's moves. "Careful with her Trunks you don't want her to have a miscarriage now do you?" Trunks slowed down his movement but kept the beat. After the song Ryanna collapsed onto the bench tired and fuzzed vision. Trunks looked at her concerned and called Goten over to them. "Goten please carry Ryanna and follow me." Goten nodded, picked up sleeping beauty, and followed the prince out of the ballroom.

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: The Ball and Engagement

A few days later it was Friday, Bulma and Bra kept up the Princess lessons, but kept them short and sweet seeing as Ryanna was pregnant. Just the thought of having a baby made Ryanna want to smile, which always made Trunks happy. Sitting in her room on her bed, Ryanna gently rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes as sweet memories filled her head. Not aware of a presence, Ryanna sighed peacefully as a figure carefully slid next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "A penny for your thoughts, I'd offer you more but my mom cut back on my allowance." Ryanna opened her eyes to see beautiful blue orbs staring into her emerald ones. She smiled, "just thinking about things." "Like what?" "This," she said placing Trunks' hand were a tiny KI was moving. 

Trunks returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead then on her lips. Laying down next to her he carefully wrapped his arms around her and they both fell into a sturdy slumber.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS VEGETA, YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT AND GET READY! THE BALL WILL START IN THREE HOURS SO CHOP, CHOP!" A high pitched squeal awoke the sleeping couple, and Trunks groaned just thinking what trouble he got into now. Bra then comes crashing through the door, "Trunks mom wants you to start getting ready." She turns to Ryanna, "and mom wants us in her quarters to get you ready." They both nod and got up from their comfy bed. Trunks kissed Ryanna before heading off to the Throne Room, while Ryanna followed Bra down the long corridors until stopping at two large doors. 

{Ryanna's P.O.V}

Bulma and Bra had gotten me into one of the most fanciest looking gowns I have ever seen. The gown itself was a midnight black with small sparkles of midnight green. It lengthened to my ankles and had a slit coming up the right side. It hugged my curves until the bottom of my thigh where it flared out. the sleeves were curved and came down my shoulders and forearms. My hair was let down were it came to my shoulders and at the top of my head a gold tiara where a small emerald gleamed and shined. The party had just started and I glanced around nervously seeing all the royals and nobles dancing and gossiping. "Miss Coutsa'n?" I turn around to see Goten dressed in a white satin shirt, vest, and black pants. "Yes Goten, and please call me Ryanna, just because I'm going to be royalty doesn't mean I'm formal, yet." He smiles, "I'm here to escort you to the party, the queen says she wants you to make an entrance for Prince Trunks." I smile and take his arm as we head for the stairs.

{Trunks' P.O.V} 

Could this ball get any more boring, I mean I'm taken and still these Princesses flirt and gossip giving off little notable hints about marriage. Just then a horn is rung and I turn my gaze to the staircase where the sight takes my breath away. "Now presenting Milady Ryanna Coutsa'n, and her escort Goten Son." I growl at Goten not caring if he could hear me or not but keeping my gaze on Ryanna. Ryanna lets go of Goten allowing him to kiss her hand, which made me growl again, and head my way. I smile as she approaches, "you look absolutely beautiful Ry-chan." "Thank-You, but what was with all the growling?" I blush but she just gave me a kiss on the cheek causing all the other girls to give her mean glares. "Shall we dance?" I ask hearing some waltz music. "We shall." I escort her on to the dance floor and begin to dance across effortlessly. I noticed Ryanna getting a little weak so as soon as the song ended I took her to a seating bench by the balcony and we sit down.

"I'm sorry, I guess the pregnancy is really tiring me out." "It's alright Ry-chan, I understand." She smiles and my mother snaps her fingers causing the orchestra to stop and everyone to look at her. 'well, here it goes.' I look at Ryanna who gave me a nervous smile and we both stood up. "Thank-You all for coming, and let me say it's good to see all of you. I would like to start off by congratulating the victory against Freeza and blessing all of our noble elites who fought hard against him." Everyone clapped. "And second I'd like to make an announcement." I hear Ryanna gulp and I gently squeeze her hand. "I like to announce the engagement of My son Prince Trunks, and his mate Milady Ryanna Coutsa'n." Several oh's, awe's, and oh my gosh's went by and I could feel everyone staring at us causing me to blush and Ryanna to laugh slightly. 

{Ryanna's P.O.V}

I saw Trunks blush and it made me giggle. Trunks and I approached the King and Queen, I curtsied while Trunks bowed. Smiling Bulma takes the tiara off of my head and places a larger, not by much, diamond tiara. Then turning to Trunks she places a gold crown with several different jewels on his head and kisses his cheek. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Birth & Baby Names

Six months pass and I had gained weight dramatically. Though being a princess now I didn't exactly have everything going smoothly. "OUCH! OH IF THIS BABY DOESN'T STOP KICKING, I'LL MAKE IT COME OUT!" "And how may I ask are you going to do that?" Pan and Marron were now allowed to see me occasionally, usually to give me comfort or anything else I needed. "I DON'T KNOW BUT HE/SHE IS DRIVING ME NUTS." Trunks then walks into the room and kisses my forehead, "so how is the PMS group doing today?" "Don't push me Trunks!" "I believe that's your job." I growl but tried to stay calm but the kicking baby forbade it as another contraction came. I let out a scream and Trunks tried his best to comfort me. That's when it got interesting as a slight drizzle came down my leg. "Uh Trunks?" "Yeah?" "I think my water just broke." He went wide-eyed and looked at my legs where a puddle of water laid on the floor. Trunks groaned, "now?" My answer was a high pitched screech as a contraction hit me causing me to kneel in pain.

Giving birth wasn't exactly the Ritz, but I tried my best to stay calm. "TRUNKS YOU BAKA WHEN I GET THIS WATERMELON SIZED BURDEN OUT OF ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HAVING IT PUT IN ME!" Trunks went pale and if I wasn't in the middle of giving birth I probably would've laughed my head off. "Calm down Miss It's almost over." A couple of pushes and screams later a tiny baby cry filled the room and the nurse held a small child in it's arm, MY baby boy. I smile sweating and breathing heavily as the nurse handed me the small tiny saiyan. The little child already had a head full of matted brown hair, and two gorgeous diamond sea blue eyes. He smiled and giggled as I held him and played with his tiny fingers with Trunks at my side petting his brown hair. "What are you going to call him?" I looked at the baby then at Trunks before smiling. "We'll call him Damien Briefs Vegeta." Damien was my godfather, he took care of me and taught me how to fight and use my KI. He was the closest thing I had to family. 

Everyone came in to see me Trunks and Damien. They all loved Damien and thought he was the cutest thing in the world, and if you can keep a secret I saw Vegeta crack a smile. NO not a smirk a genuine smile, funny huh? 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Marriage/Epilogue 

{3rd person}

Things were hustling and bustling the past few weeks as the wedding of Prince Trunks Vegeta & Milady Ryanna Coutsa'n was closing in. Ryanna was in the ladies dressing room, which was Princess Bra's room, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. "HOW MUCH LONGER, I'M SO BORED IT'S SCARY!" Okay maybe not so patiently, but she was trying. "Be patient Ryanna, Vegeta-sei wasn't built in a day." Bulma was doing her best to calm her future daughter-in law, but saw no avail. "How can I calm down, I'm about to become the future queen of this planet and your telling me to calm down." Sighing, Bulma prayed that Trunks was taking this better than her.

{Trunks} 

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO BE!" I've never been so jumpy before, my mother convinced my dad to have Ryanna and I to have a real Chikyuu {EARTH} wedding. Don't ask me why she just did, probably homesick or something. " Trunks you can go out to the podium we're about to start." "HALLELEUIAH!" I got off of my seat and started to head to the ballroom where the wedding ceremony was taking place. 

{Ryanna} 

Talk about a fancy! When I heard I had to wear a wedding dress I didn't think it would be anything like this. It was sleeveless with a satin top that came down to my lower belly then from there to my ankles it was all a white sparkle lace gown w/light blue sparkles that shimmered in the light. My hair was done in a high bun w/curls and tiny strands framing my face. Along with the diamond tiara I was given there was a long lace veil that matched the gown and trained for several feet. "Ryanna it's time." I look to Bulma and smile taking a deep breath I walk to my place behind the brides maids. My brides maids were Princess Bra, Marron, and Pan, Trunks picked Goten as his best man since he was a close friend of mine. Bulma, who held little Damien in her arms, was my maid of honor, and, don't ask me why, King Vegeta, yes the big cheese himself, was walking me down the isle. 

{Trunks}

As the music began playing my heart was pounding a million miles an hour. The flower girls were first to go down the isle throwing rose petals in their tracks. Next were the brides maids, my mother, and son, each one of them escorted by a royal elite. Just then an annoying, and loud music tune began playing and my father walked down the isle with the love of my life on his right arm. Ryanna smiled prosperously and I smiled back, she always had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and it took my breath away. Ryanna and I held hands as the preacher, or so my mom called him, read some useless words. I really didn't get all of this, but seeing as how beautiful Ryanna was I didn't complain. "Do you Trunks Vegeta take Ryanna Coutsa'n as your queen, and lawfully wed-wed, um wife." I heard Ryanna giggled at the stuttering, you had to admit it was funny. "I do." He then turned to Ryanna and said the same thing, well almost. "I do." I smiled.

{3rd person}

"Then I now pronounce you King and Queen, you may now kiss the bride." Trunks looked into Ryanna's eyes and along with a cry from Damien, shared a passionate kiss.

{Ryanna}

Okay now I have been living in the palace as Queen Ryanna Coutsa'n Vegeta for the pass 5 years and everything has been a dream come true. In case your wondering Denshu was never heard from again, thank god, and it made my life peaceful. Pan, and Marron, became my ladies in waiting, both married to royal elites, Pan married one named Kankton, and Marron married one named Ubbu. Bra and Goten married two years after I married Trunks, they now have a daughter named Chyna. Damien now being five years old, is Trunks' and mine pride and joy. Everyday he becomes stronger and more like his father everyday, but still keeping my brains *giggle*. Trunks changed the "no servant shall love" rule, trying to prevent any uncertain damages in the future. I have to say if people thought that my change was for the better, they were wrong. It was for the BEST! Now I Queen Ryanna Coutsa'n Vegeta, is the happiest woman on Vegeta-sei. If you looked at me now you would of never once guessed I lived like a slave before I became Queen. I guess you could say Love conquered all. Trunks has always been there for me, and I will always love him, and as that one song says, until my dieing day.

THE END.


End file.
